vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Aikawa
|-|Hajime Aikawa= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Kamen Rider Chalice (Ace Form)= |-|Wild Chalice= Summary Hajime Aikawa (相川 始 Aikawa Hajime) is a mysterious man who is the Joker Undead, the most feared of the Undead as his victory in the Battle Fight would mark the end of all life on Earth. Unsealed around the time the other Undeads were released, Joker battled the Mantis Undead and used the sealed Category Ace of Hearts (Change Mantis) to become the wild card Kamen Rider Chalice (仮面ライダーカリス Kamen Raidā Karisu, Masked Rider Chalice). He later seals the Human Undead, who willingly surrendered to him without resistance, using the card to assume human form. The effect of prolonged use of both of these cards to assume their forms resulted in both the Human Undead's compassion for life and the Mantis Undead's fighting spirit collectively suppressing Chalice's natural destructive impulse as the Joker. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies depending on which forms did he take, 10-B normally, 7-C, likely Low 7-B as Joker Undead, possibly higher with World Destruction | 9-A | 7-C, likely Low 7-B | Varies, 10-B normally, High 7-C in Ace Form Name: Hajime Aikawa, Joker Undead Origin: Kamen Rider Blade Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Several years Classification: Joker Undead, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Joker Undead=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 8; Undeads bodies cannot aged or damaged in normal means, their immortality are granted by the Stone of Sealing as they can't be truly killed to be preserved for the next battle), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand combat, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry with Chalice Rouzer (Chalice Rouzer can transform the user into other Undeads), Enhanced Senses (Undeads are attracted to each other by instinct), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Survive from any physical injuries, no matter how grave they may be), Hacking (Somehow, he can break the security system of CR when touching the control panel and open the door), Sealing (Can seal others Undead), Energy Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2 & 3) |-|Kamen Rider Chalice=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand combat, Weapon Mastery, Sealing with Common Blank cards, Statistics Amplification via Chop Head (Increases the power of karate chops) and Drill Shell (Increases leg strength and power behind drill kicks), Flight via Float Dragonfly, Air Manipulation via Tornado Hawk (Supplements the next attack with wind), Vine Manipulation via Bio Plant (Creates vines for lashing and binding), Attack Reflection via Reflect Moth (Enables user to repel enemy attacks), Healing via Recover Camel, Reuse Rouze Cards via Shuffle Centipede |-|Wild Chalice=All former powers enhanced which fused all of the Hearts Suit Rouze Cards in this form, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies depending on which forms did he take, Human level normally (Preferred to always be in Human Undead form outside of battle, only cancelling the transformation and assuming his true form when absolutely forced to), Town level+, likely Small City level as Joker Undead (Can matches against Blade King Form), possibly higher with World Destruction (The world will be destroyed when only Joker exists as the last Undead that remains) | Small Building level (Comparable to Blade) | Town level+, likely Small City level (Matched against Blade's King Form) | Varies, depending on which forms did he take, Human level normally, Large Town level in Ace Form. (Defeated Zi-O's Gaim armor) Speed: Varies, Normal Human normally, likely higher as Joker Undead | High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Garren) | At least High Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before) | Varies, likely Massively Hypersonic in Ace Form (Kept up Zi-O) Lifting Strength: Varies, Regular Human normally | Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Varies, Superhuman in Ace Form Striking Strength: Varies, Human Class normally, Town Class, likely Small City Class as Joker Undead | Small Building Class | Town Class, likely Small City Class | Varies, Large Town Class in Ace Form Durability: Varies depending on which forms did he take, Human level normally, Town level+, likely Small City level as Joker Undead | Small Building level (Comparable to Leangle) | Town level+, likely Small City level | Varies, Large Town level in Ace Form Stamina: Extraordinarily High (A Undead can live in the Earth thousand of years without food, water or need for sleep as they can't even feel tired) Range: Extended melee to tens of meters range with weapons and projectiles. Standard Equipment: * Chalice Rouzer: Chalice's transformation belt * Rouze Card: Allow Chalice to perform special attacks or transform to other Undead * Chalice Arrow: Chalice's personal weapon * Wild Slasher: Wild Chalice's primary weapon * Shadow Chaser: Chalice's Rider Machine Intelligence: High (As a Undead who participate the Battle Fight, Hajime have thousand years of experience fighting against others Undead, he also seem to have a wide knowledge about the Battle Fight and Stone of Sealing) Weaknesses: Lack of control of his Undead instincts in Joker Undead form and is unable to take his human form with the Spirit Human Rouze Card. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Kamen Rider Chalice (Ace Form) * Spinning Wave: Cards Required: Chop Head (♥3) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) Chalice's signature card combo; The combo enables Chalice's signature spinning chop attack, coupling ♥3's "CHOP" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the ♥6's "TORNADO" effect. * Spinning Attack: Cards Required: Drill Shell (♥5) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) The combo enables Chalice's spinning corkscrew kick, coupling ♥5's "DRILL" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the ♥6's "TORNADO" effect. * Spinning Dance: Cards Required: Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Drill Shell (♥5) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) This card combo enhances the "Spinning Attack" combo with the addition of ♥4's "FLOAT" effect. As Wild Chalice * Wild Cyclone: Chalice's signature card combo while in Wild Chalice, enabling Chalice fire a high-intensity beam from the Wild Rouzer. It can also be used to power up the Wild Rouzer for a powerful slash. Key: Hajime Aikawa | Kamen Rider Chalice (Ace Form) | Wild Chalice | Zi-O Appearances Note: List of Rouze cards Gallery Kamen Rider Blade - Round Zero, Blade Brave Kamen Rider Blade - Elements Kamen Rider Chalice Henshin ,Form ,Rouze Card,Undead Approach and Finsher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Armored Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Blade Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plant Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hackers Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Drill Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 10 Category:Card Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Zi-O Appearances